


Dream Teen

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Powerpuff Girls, Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butch has a hopeless crush on the nice twin, Sammy McAuley. There is a tiny problem though, their major age gap. When Brick and Boomer convince Butch that he has to be a teenager in order to win Sammy's heart, he sets out to accomplish that goal and become the teenage boy of Sammy's dreams. Will he succeed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Teen

Justine was planning on having a girl's night in and her brother Justin decided to take the boys out so they wouldn't feel excluded. Justine was now sitting on the couch and picking out movies to watch with the girls who were coming. She then heard a ring from the doorbell and came to the door to see one of her best friends she had invited for the evening.

"Ah, Sammy, you made it," Justine smiled. "Come on in."

"Thanks for inviting me, I wasn't sure if I could or not, I'd hate it if you got ready for nothing if I couldn't come," Sammy said as she came in the house and set her bag down on the couch. "So, where are the boys?"

"Justin took them out to see Star Wars," Justine said, shutting the door after her. "So it's just you and me."

"This'll be fun," Sammy sat next to her on the couch. "So, what are we watching?"

"I picked out some classics if you wanna pick since you're the guest." Justine explained.

Sammy looked at the various DVD options. "Let's see... Mean Girls... The Little Mermaid... Dirty Dancing... Grease... Footloose... They're all so good..." she then giggled at the choices. "Um... How about Mean Girls?"

"That's so fetch." Justine giggled, taking the Mean Girls case and popping out the disc for them to watch.

"Stop trying to make fetch happen, it's just not gonna happen," Sammy teased with a laugh. "Oh, man, Amy would be perfect as Regina George if we did a Mean Girls remake."

"Totally." Justine agreed.

"You ever wanted to date Aaron Samuels?" Sammy asked.

"Um, I never thought about it, but I wanted to be his friend..." Justine admitted. "He was just so nice and cute... Of course, this was long before I met Jo... By the way, are you and Sky dating?"

Sammy blushed instantly. "Where did that come from?"

"Well, I'm just asking," Justine prompted. "I know Mike introduced you, because Sky's her cousin and you knew Mike since she was a kid... You guys seem to be getting really close."

"Yeah, that's true..." Sammy rubbed her arm.

"You know, Butch has a wild crush on you..." Justine said.

"I've noticed," Sammy admitted, looking back to Justine. "I think it's cute and all, but... He's just a kid..."

"I know, but try not to ruin it for him..." Justine took her hands gently. "I don't want his little heart to be broken... He's my little brother now after all."

"I understand, I'm flattered, but I'm afraid it can never be..." Sammy said as she scooted closer to Justine as the movie was now starting.

Meanwhile, Justin was getting popcorn, drinks, and anything else the Rowdyruff Boys wanted to have with their movie. It was really exciting to come see Star Wars that they heard all over ToonFace about.

"Man, this movie's gonna be awesome!" Brick cheered.

"Totally!" Boomer agreed.

"Hmm..." Butch hummed, deep into thought.

"You okay, Butch?" Boomer glanced at his hyper and toughest brother.

"Huh?" Butch looked over. "Oh, yeah..."

Brick scoffed. "You're thinking about Sammy again, ain'tcha? Butch, listen, as your big brother, let me tell ya, IT'S NEVER GONNA WORK BETWEEN YOU GUYS! You're just a kid and she's a grown woman, ya know, in high school!"

"Oh, yeah?" Butch folded his arms. "What about YOU and that Emmy girl who's in, what's that again? Oh, yeah, first grade!?"

Brick scoffed again. "That's different... She's closer to my age..."

"I don't know much about love, but Brick's got a point, Butch..." Boomer agreed. "Face it, Butch, the only way you could go out with Sammy is if you're a teenager too."

Brick and Boomer then laughed out loud.

'Become a teenager, huh?' Butch thought to himself. 'I'll do it... The only question is how?'


End file.
